


Quill is in big trouble

by Kindred



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Quill, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: working title...Happy looked at Peter with wide eyes, when the teen ended the call to Fury he open and closed his mouth chocking on the words as he looked at the teen. “Y-Your can’t just...”“I can.”
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Peter Quill
Comments: 31
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Happy looked at Peter with wide eyes, when the teen ended the call to Fury he open and closed his mouth chocking on the words as he looked at the teen. “Y-Your can’t just...”  
“I can.” Peter said when the phone rings again but this time Peter put it to his hear and said: “I’m not working for you not while I am pregnant.” He then ended the call before he could hear the response on the other end “See.” The teen smiled and went looking for his bag.  
“P-Pregnant?” Happy spluttered, he is sure Nick Fury is spluttering on the other end starting at his phone in shock. “How? Who? What your only 17 does May know?” He asked  
“Does May know what?” The beta asked with a smile as she walks back into the room handing Peter his bag. “You left it in the toilets.”  
“He’s pregnant!” Happy seem horrified that Peter couldn’t help but smile at.  
“Of course I know, since the whole Spiderman thing we tell each other everything, so when I finely met this Quill man I will be cutting his balls off.” She smiled sweetly and this time Happy flinched at her tone. 

He took them out for lunch he had to find out more he promises Tony that he would look after the kid, then Pepper wanted to make sure Peter is looked after because she saw how the teen broke…she had the right to worry, fucking Quill!… Happy thought as he watched Peter polish off 3 burgers and was happily on his third. “How did you and Quill...” He couldn’t finish what he was saying it just stuck in his throat.  
“Ummm, well...he comes to visit me 4 months ago not sure why he said he wanted to check in on me. It wasn’t the first time that we...” He blushed a little and then took a drink of his cola “Well it wasn’t the first time.” Peter smiled weakly as he felt his Aunt place her hand on his shoulder.  
“If I knew he came for a booty call I would have kicked him out the window,” May said, Peter continued to eat his food as Happy picked at the chip he has been eating for the last 20 minutes.  
“Does he know?”  
“I have no way to contact him, and from what he tells me is he isn’t too keen on coming back to Earth in a hurry, I think he is afraid to meet his family.” Peter shrugs, Happy nods and looks to May who looks at him.  
“So no to Fury, if he so much as sniffs around Peter he will see what I can do with a butter knife.” She points to Happy holding a plastic knife but the implication is still there.  
“You’re scaring me.” He tells the beta she just grins at him this made Peter look between the two again and then rolled his eyes.

When Happy told Pepper the news about Peter she did two things, one she asked to see Peter and May, two did the same thing May did but with a real butter knife. Happy didn’t want to think what Tony would do if he was still around but he was sure Quill would not ever walk again. He was being to worry about the women that he seems to be in his life in one form or another. She also gives Fury a piece of her mind about harassing Peter when the man had called Happy to ask about Spiderman being pregnant. When Peter’s friends when on school trip Peter stayed behind, he couldn’t face the plane triplet along with anything else that followed, yes he will miss his friends and a small part of him will regret missing out but 4 months pregnant his school wouldn’t let him go when they found out.

When Peter and May arrive the teen was quiet he kept his head down like he was afraid but Pepper walks over to him and hugs him tightly “You are always welcome to visit or stay any time Peter, I know how Tony thought of you even if he never said it to you he did think of you as his son.” She smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder as Peter started to become tearful. “Come on let’s have some coffee.” She smiled as she let them into the living room. “Happy told me about Quill and the baby.”  
“Yeah come as a surprise to me too when I found out.” He smiled weakly as he had ginger and cardamom tea.  
“Yes and when I get my hands on this Quill he will regret it,” May said, the young omega frowned as he looked at his Aunt.  
“We share the same feeling then,” Pepper said, as they clink their cups together.  
“Hey, can you guys not plot how to kill the father to my child just yet? I want to talk to him first.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was alone in the apartment his Aunt was out with Happy, he was stood in front of the mirror dressed in nothing Pj bottoms and a tank top. He caught sight of his reflection and stared at the slight dome forming but otherwise, biting his bottom lip he pushed up his shirt and looked at the stretched skin as he rubbed his hands over his skin. It was still hard to tell he was 4/5 months pregnant.

He couldn’t help but smile as he rubbed his hands over his skin, he sighed and wondered what Mr Stark would have thought about all this…I’m sure he would have hunted down Quill and gutted him…a small chuckle left Peter’s lips and then wiped his eyes, he couldn’t help but things what will Quill think of this if he ever finds out. Pepper had said she will contact Carol see if she can locate Quill and his ship, it seems the two women got on well and the two are always catching even if Carol is off-world…I feel bad for Quill…he thought to himself because he knew that between May and Pepper that man will be in a world of hurt.

He heard his phone vibrate and went to pick it up; there he sees more photos sent from Ned and MJ about their trip. He smiled at the look on MJ’s face she was bored because the teacher had decided to give them homework while they were on the trip. He messaged back and then dropped onto the bed and sighed as he thought about when Quill visited him last and got him into his mess.

....Flashback...  
He shivered as he felt the alpha mouth at his throat his body still sensitive from his orgasm, he whimpered as he felt Quill’s knot twitch inside of him. “When is your Aunt back?” The man growled as he nuzzled the omega’s throat. Peter blinked as he tried to get his brain to start thinking but he was feeling rather numb as he put his hand to his forehead and runs his fingers through his damp hair.  
“S-She working late today we should be okay.” Quill looks down at him and smiled as he wiggles his hips making the omega gasp and whine.  
“Want to go again?” He grinned from ear to ear as the teen blushes and nods.

Quill went back to littering the omega’s throat with small bites “So I’m guessing as to your here that you have ditch school today?” The alpha asked Peter frowned as he looked up at those playful eyes. “I’m not complaining...”  
“I didn’t feel like going in, it’s still too soon,” Peter whispered as he turned away from him. Quill frowned as he looked down and see Peter start’s to cry.  
“Is this about Stark?” He asked softly, Peter nodded and went to wipes his eyes “Hey look at me.” He whispered, Peter turned and looked at him and sees the alpha smile softly at him as then leans down and kisses him on the lips. “It’s okay to feel sad, he was important to you it will hurt for a while but at some point when you think of him you will smile and remember the good times.” He whispered, he then moved to sit up pulling the teen with him Peter whimpered as he looked at the alpha.  
Quill wiped the tears away and then kissed his forehead “It still hurts.” Peter whispered “It feels like a part of me had been ripped away. I’m sorry I am ruining the mood.” He whispered  
“No, you’re not.” He tells him as he wraps his arms around him “Look how about this, once it goes down why don’t we order some pizza and then go for a shower while I can use that shelf to have my dessert.” He grinned as he let the omega rest his head on his shoulders.  
“Is that all you think about?”  
“There are other things too, but I do miss pizza.” He chuckled was Peter slapped his shoulders. “What oh you mean sex... well yeah but I think about you to.”  
“Run out of omegas to knot in space?” Peter grumbled Quill snorted as the omega looked at him with a cheeky smirk.  
...End of flashback...

Peter sighed as he rubbed his bump “I hope he will be happy.” He mumbled as he started to drift off to sleep. His brow frowned as he bolted upright and looked around the room before he dives off the bed and grabs his school bag before dropping onto the floor just as something comes flying through the bedroom window and though the wall into the living room before exploding. Gasping at the sudden loud noises and heat Peter curled up for a moment before stood up knocking wood and brick off him as he scrambled to get out of the apartment.

He put his hand to his head as he looked in shock at fire started to spread, he runs over to the party broken door. Peter stumbled out just as People have poked their heads out of the apartments at the nose. “What happens?”   
“S-Something came through the bedroom window.” He said another nose above them told them shook the building making the residents scream and started to run towards the exits. Peter moved with the mass of people that screamed towards the stairwell, he rushes down the stairs trying to be mind full of his bump as he started to run and down the stairs as the building above them trembled with the threat of collapse.

“What the...”Happy whispered as he parked the car May gasped as she stumbled out the car and looked up at the building.   
“Oh my god!” She put her hands to her mouth, fear started to fill her body as he feared the worst for her nephew. They watched as people started to pile out through the doors and then emergency exit, May rushes forwards moving towards the group looking for Peter as the omega staggers out “PETER!” She yells as she runs over to him and cups his face “What happens?” She asked   
“It was a projectile it came through the apartment and just blew it up and- and then there was another one above us.” He said, Happy took his jacket off and places over Peter’s shoulders before pulling out his phone as May pulled Peter into his arms.  
“Are you okay?” She whispered as she cupped his face.  
“I think so,” Peter mumbled as he kept his arms warped around himself as they watched building start to collapse.  
“Alright you two into the car I will take you over to Pepper’s and you can stay there while someone looks at this mess.” Happy said, May guides Peter to the car and lets him climb in, just as police officers walk over them  
“Hey, you can’t go...”  
“He is pregnant and in shock, I am taking him to see his Doctor.” Happy said as he opens the door for May to climb in. “Here is my card tell them to call me.” He didn’t like how this man looked at Peter it was a strange look and it put him on edge and he wondered if he has something to do with the burning building.  
“Sir...”  
“Don’t sir me.” The Happy snapped as he took the policeman name and badge number before getting into the car and leaving. Peter sat in the back looking out the window in a daze wondering who would shoot at him or was it random...I wish Mr Stark was here or Quill... he tells himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a little drama


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short

Peter was looked at by Doctor Strange; he used some spells to check Peter out overall and to check his baby. He smiled and patted the teen’s knee “Your fine kid, just need some rest. I recommend bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy.” Peter frowned as he looked up at the sorcerer,   
“Really? I have already reduced my school trips and my patrolling.” May moved to sit next to him kissing the top of his head.   
“It’s only 4 more months’ sweetheart and it probably for the best.” She tells him, Peter groans and runs his hands down the front of his head.   
“Yeah okay.” He mumbled as he pouted. 

Strange left the teen to sleep and went to speak to Pepper who was stood in the hallways she had just gotten off her phone to whoever was in charge of the case. She looked up at the sorcerer and sighed “Is he okay and the pup?” She asked   
“They are fighting fit, a few cuts and bruise from the explosion but nothing life threatens. He needs rest.” Pepper let out a deep breath she didn’t know she was holding as she hugged the Stephen.   
“Thank you.” She sighed “I have called the doctor who treated me while I was pregnant with Morgan but she is out of town at the moment.” He nodded as they were joined by May who looked just as tired as Peter did.  
“I’m happy to help; do we know what happens yet?” He asked as he watched May warp her hands up in her jumper sleeves.   
“Someone shot at the building with a projectile just like Peter had said, one went through his bedroom window while the other hit several floors above. The build collapsed a hundred people had died and they are still pulling out bodies.” Pepper said   
“Oh god.” May whispered “Was it directed at Peter? Does someone know his secret?” she asked as he went to nibble her nail.   
“Happy said there was a police offer that was acting strange, he is looking into it.” Pepper tells them as she puts her hand on redhead's shoulder and smiled at her “Peter is safe here.” May who nodded looking scared that someone might be after Peter.

Meanwhile...  
Quill woke up in his bed and frowned, he looked around his room to see what could wake him up. But there was nothing there he just had a feeling that something wasn’t right, he swung his legs off the bed and grabbed his shirt pulling it on as he made his way to the cockpit where Rocket was sitting. “Anything out there?” He asked looking out through the windows  
“Nothing.” Rocket says as Quill nodded and scratched his head.  
“Alright, I want you to change our direction and take us to Terra.” He said, Rocket looked up at him and frowned, they had been going to a nice warm planet for some R&R.  
“Why? Oooh, you want a booty call from bug boy.” Quill frowned at him and rubbed his eyes.  
“Rocket just do it okay, I got a bad feeling.”


	4. Chapter 4

Peter’s eyes open and he sat up in bed; he frowned for a moment and rubbed his eyes before letting his hands drift to his bump and could feel movement just under his skin, he sighed before he reached out for his phone to look at the time. He blinked at the time and then saw he had a message “Quill.” He whispered, pushing himself up he got out of bed and dashed out the door.

He rushes down the halls towards the entrance that most of the Avengers used to see Rocket and Drax laughing their arse off, the close he got he could see his alpha being yelled at by two every angry woman. “You have some nerve just to turn up to Earth to get a booty call from my nephew!” May snarl at Star Lord  
“W-What it wasn’t a booty call; I promise I do care for Peter...”  
“Oh you care for him, do you? Then explain to me why we haven’t been able to get hold of you for 5 months!” Pepper growled, he hadn’t noticed Peter yet and turned to his shipmates for help.  
“Oh don’t look at me.” Gamora chuckled as she sat on a workbench “I know nothing of this.” Quill open and closed his mouth and sighed as he based his head against the wall.   
“The reason why I haven’t contacted anyone in 5 months is that I’ve been out of range; we have been looking for her...” He points to Gamora “…When we did find her it took months to get her to believe us and Nebula wasn’t much help.”   
“She doesn’t like you.” Gamora points out.   
“What because I called her the wicked witch?” He said, trying took look innocent.   
“She told me what that means.” She pointed out to him, Quill rasied an eyebrow and looked at Gamora with a deep frown, he wasn’t going to ask.  
“That film bored me.” Rocket said   
“I am Groot.” Quill frowned and looked to where Groot was pointing and see Peter.   
“Peter.” Now all eyes were on the omega, the teen smiled and runs to Quill and launches himself into his arms.

Quill warped his arms around him and let his omega nuzzle his throat whimpering softly “Hey I’m here, I’m sorry I took so long.” He whispered as he kissed the top of his head. A few things made him realised something was amiss, one the way Peter’s Aunt and Pepper ganged up on him and two Peter smelt amazing, three his omega was in distressed and four he smelt so good and five he is only wearing a shirt and boxers....there is a sixth point…his mind is telling him and when Peter finally pulled away he could see what the 6th point was. The shirt fell back down and was shaped by the bump. “You’re pregnant.”   
“Surprise!” The teen said,   
“That is why you smell so damn good.” He said everyone else in the room rolled their eyes. “And your half-dressed.” Peter blinks and looks down at himself and blushes   
“Oops.”


End file.
